Kitten
by TubaChick101
Summary: "It's hard to have a good reputation when your mother is the now retired Catwoman of Gotham City." Beatrice hasn't had the easiest life, and things are about to get much, much harder. After being thrust into a new life unexpectedly, the mystery behind her family ties begins to unravel, and Beatrice finds herself somewhere she never dreamed of before: Mount Justice.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I guess you could call me insane, or crazy, or weird. None of those things are true. Now if you were to say I didn't belong, I would agree. But before you continue reading, be warned, the answers you seek come with a price, nobody knows this better than me. If you are reading this because you think you have the same problem as you, it'd be much better if you just believed whatever lie you parents told you about where you come from.

Growing up in a small town, life was good, but it never quite felt like home. The native Texans were nice, and I always had someone to turn to for support, but I have always known that something was _missing._

I never did quite put my finger on it, until I was around eleven. Because that was when all the broken and separated pieces started falling into place...

**~Meow~**

I adjusted the strap of my backpack as I stepped onto the bus. I looked at all of the open seats, if I sit in the back, I'm cool, if I sit in the front, I'm a loser. I shrug my shoulders and take the first seat behind the bus driver, let my peers think what they want.

The bus hums to life and crawls forward. I gaze out the window and allow my mind to wonder, only when the bus stops to pick up more kids do I snap back into reality for a few minutes. I watch everyone board the bus, I take in the things I see about everyone and store it into the back of my mind. My mom always said know your enemies, even if you don't know them, treat them like a potential threat, you never know when they might actually be out to get you. Being a kitten such as myself I have to always be ahead, expect the unexpected, react and adapt to situations quickly and easily. That's how it's always been.

That's how you survive.

The bus doors close and I resume my wandering. I wander a lot, not just mentally. I don't exactly belong in a clique, I don't have a group of friends, I'm kind of a loner. I like it that way.

I look down at my outfit. Okay, not the most show-stopping ensemble ever. Army boots, dark blue jeans, gray T-shirt and my favorite black hooded jacket.

I tuck a few strands of hair that managed to fall out of my ponytail behind my ear. My thick, wavy black hair has always been a pain in the butt to deal with in the mornings.

The bus finally stopped in front of the elementary school. I slip a piece of spearmint flavored gum into my mouth and shuffle off the bus. This never gets easier. I ignore the accusing and judgmental stares that are pointed at me and head to my new classroom.

I keep to myself most of the time, not like I could make any real friends anyways, there are rumors that I'm just like my mom, sneaky and crafty, always taking what I want. My mom isn't a bad person, she's just made some bad mistakes. I know that she's messed up.

My mom is an animal's rights activist, or at least she was. She used to be a wanted thief, she was known throughout the criminal underworld as one of the "greats", no one could touch her.

Except Batman.

He always caught her.

For reasons unknown my mom decided to go into rehabilitation, she returned everything she ever stole, and moved here. All charges made against her in the past were dropped, and she's a retired criminal.

Not long after she settled down here in Texas did she give birth to me.

She won't talk about my father, ever, I don't know a thing about him. My mom used to (and sometimes still does) go through men like money, I don't like it, but I can't change it. Some people also accuse me of being a slut like her, my mom isn't a slut. And neither am I.

It's hard to have a good reputation when your mother is the now retired Catwoman of Gotham City.

I sit down in my new fifth grade class and focus my chocolate brown eyes on my hands.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: comments? Ideas? Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 A Kitten's Cry

The first week of school came and went in a blur. I fell onto my bed after throwing off my backpack. Iris, one of my mother's cats, hopped onto the bed with me. I pulled her into my chest and scratched her behind her ears, she purred in satisfaction. I wonder if I'll grow up to be one of those old ladies who keep a bunch of cats lying around, maybe I'll stuff them with catnip and warm milk like any other cat lady would do.

I smile.

Maybe that's how my mom will end up.

The thought makes me want to laugh. Almost.

I get up and go into the bathroom that's connected to my room. I take a long hot shower before setting my alarm. I'll have to be ready by ten in order to fulfill my, er...weekend activities with my mom. After drying off and slipping into my silk pajamas, I gave myself a once over.

I look almost nothing like my mom. She has glistening golden blonde hair and simmering green eyes. I have jet black hair and chocolate puppy dog eyes. Sure I have my moms high cheekbones and full pink tinted lips, and I have her toned legs, but she looks more cat-like than I do.

Go figure.

I collapse onto the bed and plunge into a deep, and very much needed sleep.

**~Meow~**

I was jerked awake by my mom, she was rushing through my room gathering things into bags and hastily whispering orders to me. I rolled over.

"Whaddaya wah?" I slurred. I turned and looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. What the heck?!

"Mom! It's two in the morning! On a Saturday! How about you not wake me up at the butt crack of dawn!"

I pulled the covers over my face and groaned. My mom threw my covers off and grabbed my arm.

"Beatrice, you need to get up! Get dressed! Now!"

She dropped a wad of fabric in my lap and continued to scurry around my room. Yawning, I examined what was given to me. My eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"Don't ask questions, just put it on! Hurry!"

I didn't say anything more and quickly put on the leather suit and matching mask with cat ears.

The entire suit was black, and skin tight, it hugged all of my curves perfectly, after I put on my boots and gloves, the only skin that showed was my face from my nose to my chin, there were two eye holes cut into the mask. Also in the back of my mask, at the base of my head was a slit where I pulled my hair through.

My mom pressed the strap of a medium sized duffel bag into my hand.

Mom grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out of my bedroom. She guided me to the basement.

"Listen carefully, I'm having my old assistant fly you to Gotham-"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"The envelope in your bag will explain. I'm sending the rest of your things by plane, they will be shipped to where you will be staying."

"Mom? Why am I dressed like this? Why do I have to leave?"

My mom walked to a security keypad and punched in a cod, two doors in the floor opened up and revealed a staircase.

"Something came up with your father."

I stopped in my tracks. Mom never ever told me anything about my dad. She never mentions him. Ever.

"What?"

Mom turned to me and sighed. "Something came up at your father's... work, there are some very... bad people who want to get on your dad's bad side, and I believe they might've found out about you. You need to get to Gotham, you're safer there."

Tears clouded my vision. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"To keep you safe, and you'll get where you need to be easier this way.

None of this makes sense, masks and costumes and cowls attracted attention, unwanted attention. If I was to be safe...

Mom tied a bow whip around my middle.

"When you get there, have a night on the town. Get to know your territory. You'll need to know your way around. Remember what you've been taught."

How can I forget? My summers, breaks from school, and Saturday nights were spent in combat training and learning street smarts since I turned seven.

At first, it was a new game, an adventure. As I grew older, I realized that my mom was strengthening me, and preparing me. For emergencies. For this.

For right now.

My mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Beatrice, the jet will land in Gotham. In the envelope there is also a map that will show you the quickest and safest way to the safe-house. You'll do great, just don't underestimate yourself, and trust your gut."

We were now standing in front of the jet, mom pulled me into a hug.

"This isn't goodbye. I can promise you that. I love you Kitten."

I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat at her words. It has been years since she's called me that.

She let go of me and I climbed onto the jet, I let the tears flow freely as I saw her figure get smaller and smaller as the jet took me to my new life.

_This isn't goodbye._

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Gotham

I unzipped my bag and took out a manila envelope. I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the flap, inside were papers. My birth certificate, shot records, DNA tests, and a few photographs from the hospital of my mom holding me for the first time. There were also unmailed letters, all to the same person. The person whose name was on my birth certificate. The name verified in ink on my birth certificate, a legally documented name, burned into my memory. I will remember this name forever.

Among the papers was also a map of Gotham City, there was a marker in one area of the city. A red dot pointed out my new home, the place where I would start my new life.

I returned the papers to their original case and curled up and fell asleep.

**~Meow~**

The jet landed on an old abandoned warehouse. I climbed off with my bag slung over my shoulder. I knew where I had to go and I studied the map of the area. From my viewpoint I can see the Wayne Industries building in the distance, and I can faintly see the Gotham P.D. headquarters. I inhale a deep breath of the cold city night. It's beautiful here. Rustic, cold, crude, and oddly beautiful. I've never really been in the city before.

_'Trust your gut.'_

I take off into the night. I leap from rooftop to rooftop, beneath me on the Gotham streets I hear tires screech on the asphalt, horns blast at each other, and citizens push past each other. It's obviously a busy city.

It's also dark. This is one of the smoggiest and darkest night sky I have ever seen, and the light pollution and muggy clouds have blotted out the view of the stars.

I continue to fly across the rooftops, heading towards my destination.

_'Have a night on the town.'_

I stop and look at where I first landed. The jet was gone. It had taken off shortly after I ran off. A night on the town, huh?

I smile to myself before heading towards the safe-house.

**~Meow~**

It's a small apartment building. Top floor. Not too run down, not too high end, but also pretty secure and not so crowded.

I take out the key that was under the welcome mat and press it into the keyhole. A perfect fit. Very cliche'.

I lock the door behind me and look around. I quickly walk through my new home and find all of the windows, I make sure they are all locked, the blinds are closed, and the curtains cover the shades. The last thing I need is anyone catching me in this outfit.

Outfit...clothes!

I find the master bedroom and fling open the closet. Inside the fairly large closet hung three pairs of denim jeans, two sleak leather jackets (each have their own unique style and cut), a black fitted hooded sweater, and a winter jacket. I also had five t-shirts hanging up, each a different color. Some shoes were arranged in there also: fur boots, leather boots, army boots, converse, black pumps, red flats, and a pair of nike tennis shoes.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

Mom was going to take care of me, not directly, but she still had my back.

The thought was comforting.

I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. There were packages of paper plates, paper bowls, napkins, paper towels, plastic utensils, and some basic dry ingredients. I bent over and looked in the lower cabinets. There was some hand soap, a scrubbing sponge, rubber gloves, and a package of...yes...bottled water.

I open my duffel bag again and dig around before I find small security cameras and bugs. I strategically place them in my apartment and around the balcony view. I then slink around the perimeter of the apartment building and place some more microscopic cameras. I make sure they are all activated and link them to my "PawPal", this way I have total access to any and all footage at any given time. I'll set up the motion sensors later.

I put my PawPal up and climb up the fire escape. It's four in the morning. I sigh in defeat and sneak up into my bedroom. My "night on the town" will have to wait until tomorrow night.

I walk into my bathroom and search for stored soap and shampoo, once I find what I need, I take a hot shower.

**~Meow~**

I pull my hair back into a bun and open my closet.

I decide on my black pumps, red shirt, and black jacket. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and get dressed. I need to look for some kind of job. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I was fortunate enough to look older than twelve. My mom held me back a year before letting me start school, and already at my age I had started to settle into a figure.

Some girls hit a growth spurt and end up tall and scrawny looking at thirteen or fourteen before they start to grow some curves at around fifteen or sixteen, not me. I was fortunate enough to have my mother's body. She looked a lot like me at this age (aside from the hair and eyes.)

The heels added almost two inches to my height and I always had an intelligent feature to my face which also added to my age. I had to look older if I hoped to get a good job.

I looked around. I'll need a purse...

I look around my closet, there was a small rack meant to hold purses and handbags, there was one black over the shoulder purse there. I grabbed it and placed a twenty dollar bill in along with my PawPal. I looked through my duffel bag and managed to find a tooth brush and tooth paste, I also found a tube of lip gloss and mascara.

Make up would also add to my age.

I needed to look at minimum fifteen.

I brushed my teeth before applying the pink tint to my lips and black goop to my lashes.

I gave myself a once over before putting the tubes of makeup in my purse, grabbing my keys, and heading out the door.

**~Meow~**

Once out on the sidewalk, I found the nearest newspaper stand. I grabbed a paper and bit back a groan.

I made the front page last night.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Not What it Looks Like!

I read and re-read the article. This isn't good.

**New Arrival: Villain or Vigilante?**

_An unknown air craft landed in Gotham last night. Police reports mention a few calls from local citizens of a disturbance, and one of our photographers captured an image of someone on the roof of a local theater. Police Commissioner Gordon says that they are unsure of whether or not this new arrival is associated with our own city hero: Batman. Detective Bullock says, "Whether this guy is friend or foe, we'll find 'em. He won't cause a problem on our watch."_

_Does this new cowl pose a threat? Is he somehow connected with the recent burglaries? Or do we have a new hero in our midst?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. On the side of the page is a dark and unfocused picture of me standing on the edge of the rooftop, about to jump to the next building. You can't make out my form, but it's there, in black and gray ink.

I folded the newspaper and walked towards Gotham City plaza. There's bound to be job opportunities there.

**~Meow~**

I first applied for a job at Starbucks, I played the part of a fifteen year pretty well. When I was asked about my not being in school, I explained that I was home schooled. I filled out an application for a part time job, I'm hoping to get the morning shift.

I then applied for an afternoon job at Subways, and after that I applied for a night shift at a local diner.

I looked at the clock on my PawPal. 11:03 am.

My stomach growled on cue.

I went to the nearest market. I bought a loaf of bread, a small jar of grape jelly, a jar of peanut butter, a box of cereal, and a gallon of milk.

Once I was home, I set the bag and milk container on the counter and headed to the supposed living room.

I took off my jacket and let my hair down. This is another thing that I'll have to save money for: a couch and coffee table. If someone were to stop by...

I shook my head. My PawPal then started vibrating. I flipped it open: one new voice mail received. Mom?

I pressed the PawPal to my ear and listened to a woman's voice play.

'Hello Beatrice. I trust you are settling in. I assume you got there all right, the local news is just raving about you! Anyways, I guess you'll want to know who's calling, yes? This is your aunt Maggie. I'll be calling from time to time to make sure you're all right. We should meet up sometime soon, call me! We'll do lunch.'

The recording ended.

I have an aunt? Since when?

I shake my head and look at the time again. Nighttime takes forever to get here.

**~Meow~**

Batman didn't say a word. He hadn't said a thing since the news report on the "new arrival" aired. Richard tried to lighten up the tension by cracking a joke, but this didn't change anything. When Robin arrived at Mount Justice to meet up with the team for training, Wally bombarded him with questions and jokes about the "arrival".

"Who is he?"

"Is it someone Batman knows?"

"Is it a criminal?"

"Have you seen him in person yet?"

The list of questions never seemed to end. What was more irritating to Robin than Wally's pestering, was that he didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

He had a feeling that Batman didn't know the answers either.

**~Meow~**

I tightened the bow whip around my middle and pulled the mask up over my face. It was nine o'clock. Finally!

I applied some chap-stick to my lips before heading out. Dry lips are sad lips.

I flew across the rooftops, the wind whizzed past my ears. I felt so alive! No wonder my mom loved this so much. I heard an alarm ring out in the distance. I stopped to listen for where it was coming from, it sounded like a robbery. I headed towards the sound, two building down I stopped when I heard scuffling beneath me. I peered over the edge of the roof.

A lady was clutching a bag tight between her hands, she was trying to shake the man's grip off of the other end of the bag.

I leaped down from my perch, I twisted in the air and skillfully landed behind the man.

The lady saw me and stopped tugging on her bag. The man, seeing her expression, stopped also.

"Don't you know its not nice to take things that aren't yours?"

The man flinched at my voice, he turned towards me. I smiled and connected my fist to his jaw, which resounded a satisfying_ crack!_

The bag fell to the damp ground, so did he. I picked up the bag, meaning to give it back to the girl, but I picked up the wrong end and all of the contents clanked onto the ground.

I dropped the now empty bag. _What?_

Underneath me, twinkling in the moonlight, was an assortment of jewelry. Gold, silver, diamond embroidered, ruby pierced jewelry!

Stolen jewelry.

I looked up, the lady helped the man up and they were running deeper into the alley.

I ground my teeth together and ran after them. They rounded the corner, I ran faster and faster towards where they disappeared, I turned the corner, instead of seeing a dark alley, I saw something black fly towards me and connect to the side of my face.

I spun off balance and landed in a cold wet puddle.

My head throbbed, I groaned and I felt gloved hands pull my hands together behind my back and snap hand cuffs around my wrists.

I rolled over onto my back, and saw two shadowy figures, my vision cleared, and I bit my lip to hold back a groan.

Batman scowled down at me, Robin held out some of the stolen necklaces and smirked.

"You are so busted."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Breakouts and New Faces

Batman grabbed my arm and jerked me upright. "Listen, fellas, you're making a huge mistake. I'm not the girl you're after."

Batman didn't respond. Robin shook his head and pushed me forward. I heard police sirens off in the distance coming this way.

"Seriously, I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to stop-"

"Tell that to the authorities."

I glared at Batman. Ugh. This is so good for my rep.

I was escorted towards the now arriving cop cars. Commissioner Gordon stepped out of one of them and went to talk to Batman while another cop came up to me and guided me towards a car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

I fought back every urge to throw this guy to the ground. I didn't do anything wrong!

After being shoved into the car, I looked behind me, Batman and Robin were gone. I was alone, my fate was sealed. I'll end up on trial, my secret will be out, and I'll be in jail. Or worse, Arkam.

The car rumbled to life. I am not going to stand for this. I pulled my hands under my rump, then slipped them under my legs, I brought my knees tightly close to my chest and slid my cuffed hands under my feet.

Better.

I slowly leaned forward to the unsuspecting cop, then, I quickly jumped forward, grabbed his gun out of it's holder, and held it to his head.

"What the-"

"If you want to make it out alive, you will drive around the corner, pull over, hand me the key to these cuffs, and let me out of the car. Am I understood?"

He wordlessly obeyed.

**~Meow~**

I'm running. Faster and faster my feet propel me. I know that he called for back up once I was out of sight, and I know that I might run into Batman. Catnip!

I hear faint foot steps behind me, I stop and look back, but nobody's there. I listen very closely I hear metal being unsheathed and whizzed through the air. I back flip, dodging the glinting object that pierced the wall.

I flinch. A cackling laugh rings in the air around me, I can't tell where it's coming from, it's echoing too much.

The laughing stops.

It's replaced by a voice, one that doesn't fit the laugh's origin.

"What are you doing here?"

That caught me off guard. Wasn't it obvious?

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

It's the same voice. I better answer. "I was sent here."

"Who sent you?"

I bit my lip. I don't want to get my mom in trouble.

"A family member. They didn't say why exactly..."

"You're lying."

"I am not! I'm telling the truth. A family member sent me here to keep me safe. And I was also telling the truth about the robbery, but nobody takes girls in a dark mask seriously anymore."

A dark figure slinks out of the shadows. "This is your only warning. Whatever the reason, whatever the goal, get out of my city."

I walked towards the figure. "I haven't done anything wrong. What's the matter Bats? You afraid of a little girl knocking you off your pedestal? I was trying to help! And I honestly don't know what I'm doing here, I'm just following orders."

"You also refused an arrest and assaulted a cop with his own weapon. That's against the law, Miss Kyle."

I felt as if the air was knocked out of me. He might as well have punched me in the gut.

"I'm sorry?"

Another figure slinks towards me. "Yeah Batman. Who is she?"

"I put two and two together. You have your mother's since of style."

If it wasn't so dark, I swear I could make out a smirk on Batman's face.

"Come with me. You have a lot more explaining to do."

**~Meow~**

I quietly followed Batman. Robin followed behind me to make sure I didn't try to sneak away. Am I in trouble? How did he find out who I am? What would mom do if she were here? Is my mom even still okay?

Why did I choose to follow these guys anyways?

I guess if I tried to go home, they would follow me and find out where I live, if they don't already know.

"Where are we going?"

Batman just keeps moving. Robin pipes up. "Yeah, where are we going?"

Batman silently leaps down to a dark alley. Why are there so many dark alleys in Gotham?

He walks towards an old telephone booth that's marked "Out of Order". Robin's eyes widened. "Batman, you can't seriously be considering this!"

I looked from Robin, then to Batman. "Um, if you're going to make a phone call, the sign says 'Out of Order' genius."

Batman ignored me. He opened the door and motioned Robin to go in. Robin gave me an uncertain look, but silently stepped inside and closed the door.

A bright light bursted from the booth, I shielded my eyes and fell backwards, an automated voice came from the booth.

'Recognized: Robin B01'

The light dimmed back into nothing. I stood up and walked towards the booth. "What was that?"

I slid the door open, nobody was there.

"Where's Robin? What is this thing?"

"Zeta beam transporter. You'll find out the destination soon enough, because you're next," He paused to think, "You'll need a name."

Easy. "Kitten."

Batman pulled up a keypad and started typing. "Override. Batman 03. New addition, Kitten, B07. Update."

The booth responded.

'Kitten B07 has been added. Roster has been updated.'

Batman slid the booth door open. "Before we go, we need to make a few things clear. First, you will not tell anyone who you are. Your identity is between you, me, and Robin. Second, you will do what I say, when I say it. Third, if you repeat or expose anything that you witness, you will be expelled from all team activities and I will immediately hand you over to the cops. Am I understood?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why should I listen to you? And what 'team' are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Batman's face softened a little bit. "You might be in the middle of a very dangerous war, and you don't even realize it. If you have any hopes of getting through this, you'll have to trust me. I'll need your cooperation."

"Why should I trust you?"

Batman stepped to the side of the booth. "Please step inside. I will join you shortly."

Warily, I walked into the booth. The light came on again. It surrounded me, it was all I could see, I held a hand out in front of me, but the bright sparkling light quickly engulfed it in its golden blanket. I felt fuzzy, a little light headed, the ground beneath me shifted, the automatic voice rang out.

'Recognized: Kitten B07'

The ground felt solid again, and as quickly as it came the light was gone, I felt normal again. I looked around.

Where am I?

I step forward, I was in some kind of cave. The ceiling was high, and the walls were earth colored and rocky. The floor was smooth and metallic.

"Ahem."

I jumped and turned to where the voice was coming from. I froze, my eyes widened in shock. There, right in front of me, is Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Robin. I straitened myself and regained my composure.

The look you get when you walk up to a group of people that was just gossiping about you, that thick and awkward feeling you get as you noticed the looks of guilt, curiosity, and accusation all mixed into one, that is exactly what I was getting. By superheroes.

Aqualad looked as if he was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the automated voice. 'Recognized: Batman 03'

I turned to the zeta transporter, Batman comes and stands next to me. "Team, this is Kitten. Your new teammate."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: PLEASE review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Who to Trust

Chaos erupted. Everyone started speaking.

"What?"

"Batman, you can't be serious!"

"She's a criminal!"

"Are you certain she can be trusted?"

"I thought you said she robbed a jewelry store?"

"She did!"

Batman stepped forward. "That's enough."

Silence.

Artemis had been silent the whole time. Batman continued, "She has a shaky past, and she is the daughter of a retired super criminal, but she hasn't done anything wrong. I will sort out the robbery myself and find the real culprits."

Robin snorted. "You think she's actually telling the truth?"

"Yes."

The team exchanged glances. Artemis stood forward. "I trust her."

"What?" The other five chorused.

"I said I trust her."

Kid Flash spoke up. "Yeah, we heard you the first time."

Nobody dared to ask her why.

Miss Martain shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well then, I'm M'gann! This is Connor," she pointed to Superboy, "Wally," She pointed to Kid Flash who then glared at me, "Kaldur," She pointed at Aqualad who nodded a hello, "Artemis," Artemis smirked, "and you've already met Robin."

Robin glared at me. He doesn't trust me, and he wants me to know it.

**~Meow~**

Selena Kyle had sent everything. She was now packing things into boxes. The house was for sale, she needed to get to Gotham ASAP. But wait, they'll be expecting her there, won't they?

She continued sorting things into boxes, taping things down, folding, pressing, rearranging, she needed to figure out what her next move would be.

The window to the kitchen clicked. Selena froze. She looked around, nobody was there. She narrowed her eyes. She silently resumed packing. The window in the kitchen slid open. Selena whirled around, before she could react, three figures swooped through the window. One advanced on Selena the other two split up to search the house.

The assassin advanced, Selena back flipped to avoid the girl crashing down on her. The assassin flipped out a knife. "Where's your pretty daughter Selena?"

"You'll never find her!"

Selena threw a punch at the assassin which was dodged. The assassin jumped over the couch. "Here kitty kitty!"

Selena growled, she ran to the coat closet and grabbed her whip off of the top shelf. The other two assassins arrived back in the living room. "She's not here!"

Selena cracked her whip around the leader's waist, she howled in pain and clutched her middle where the sharp sting started to become sticky with blood. Selena pulled her whip back, the assassin fell, injured, but not dead.

The other two came at her simultaneously. Selena moved fluently and had them both subdued quickly. The leader was standing again, still holding her middle. "We will find her. We will have your daughter. Our Master has sent word out, there's a reward for her capture. You can't protect your precious kitten much longer."

Selena growled and drew back her whip. "I'm not the only trying to protect her!"

"Oh, you mean the father? Yes, we've heard of him. He's the reason you're in this mess, he's the reason your kitten holds any value. His blood is the ransom for her safety. Once we are done with him, we move on to you and your little brat!"

She threw a smoke bomb, Selena thrashed at the cloudy air to no avail, they were all gone. We the smoke cleared, the reality of it all hit her like a brick, and she wept for her daughter.

**~Meow~**

After the tour of the cave, Batman introduced me to my room. I looked around. "Um, really Batman, I'm grateful, but I already have a place to crash at, and I better get home so..."

"I know. But maybe you should stay here for awhile. You can't expect to pay rent for that apartment and pay for groceries all by yourself."

"How do you know about that?"

"You should stay here, its safer."

"Seriously though, how? I mean, is there not any aspect of my life you haven't completely trespassed on?!"

Batman didn't respond. Should I stay here? I mean, I don't know if I can trust anyone here, and the team didn't seem to want me around.

"I need to get some rest." I turned and headed towards the nearest zeta transporter.

**~Meow~**

After Kitten had left, Batman still stood silently in her room. Her question still lingered in his mind.

_'Why should I trust you?'_

Batman sighed and answered to himself, "Because it's my fault your in this mess."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: I know its short, but please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Flood Gates Open

My job applications were all accepted. I was now heading to Starbucks. I picked up a newspaper on the way, reading as I walked to my new job.

**Charges Dropped**

_Police attempted to arrest a cat-girl type criminal for suspicion of attempted jewel robbery. Later that night, the culprit escaped and assaulted a police officer with a pistol, but all charges were mysteriously dropped. Police Commissioner Gordon says that she was not the thief they were looking for, and they would not hold the assault against her. He is not taking anymore-_

"Umf!"

I ran into someone and tripped over my feet. The newspaper flew out of my hands and I belly-flopped on the sidewalk. My purse was dumped all over the concrete. Catnip!

I grabbed my purse and started picking my things up. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention."

A boy with raven hair and blue eyes picked up my newspaper, he grabbed my upper arm and helped me to my feet. "Thanks. I'm really sorry about that."

He smirked. "No problem at all. I'm Richard, by the way. You can call me Dick."

Dick was wearing a Gotham Academy school uniform. A rich boy, huh? I looked at my watch. "It's almost 7:50, shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"I was thinking about stopping by for some coffee. And I have a free period."

"Coffee, huh? I happen to work at Starbucks, I was heading there right now actually."

I took the newspaper and continued walking. Dick fell in step with me. "Cool. So, are you home-schooled or something?"

"Something."

"Hmm."

I walked through the front door and walked behind the counter. "I'll be with you in a minute."

I set my things down in the back room and put on an apron. I walked back to the cash register. "Okay, what can I get you?"

Dick looked at the above menu. "I'm not sure, what do you usually like to have?"

"I like the caramel latte with cream usually. I sometimes have black coffee."

"I'll have two caramel lattes with cream."

"Coming up."

I punched in his order and headed to the coffee machine. When I had my training session on how to work this thing, there was a foam explosion... I'm much better at this thing now.

I handed him the lattes and scanned his debit card. "Okay you're all set."

He grabbed one of the lattes and nodded. "Thanks."

He walked towards the door, I noticed he left one of the lattes. "Wait! What about the other latte?"

Dick pushed open the door and smirked. "I didn't order that one for me. Take it as an 'I'm-sorry-for-knocking-you-off-your-feet' apology. Have a nice day."

"You too."

The door closed and I started sipping on my latte.

**~Meow~**

After much coffee brewing, sandwich making, and arguing with pushy customers about how it's not quite their turn to be seated for dinner, I was exhausted.

I kicked off my shoes and carried them up the back stairs. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and jiggled the door open. I unpinned my hair and put my purse down on the counter. I should be getting a paycheck from Starbucks Saturday... I found my notebook and pen and started jotting down a budget plan.

I worked out how work out monthly rent and weekly groceries, now I just need to figure out how to work with saving up money for furniture, and maybe a laptop...

"You don't have to try and take care of yourself."

I almost jumped three feet off the ground. I followed the voice to the living room window.

Robin.

"Don't you ever knock? I could have been naked or something. What do you want?"

Robin walked towards me. "Tsk tsk, that's no way to treat a guest."

"What are you doing here? I should call the cops on you for breaking and entering."

Robin scoffed. "Please. Me and Batman both have the police wrapped around our fingers. I came to give you something."

"How sweet. Now please get out of my apartment."

Robin held out an envelope. "For expenses."

"I don't need any charity. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You could just stay at Mount Justice."

"Nobody wants me there. Not even you. Now get out."

Robin held up his hands in surrender. "Chill. We all want you there, we were just...caught off guard. And nothing we do is going to change you being here so we might as well get over it and like you."

"Whatever."

"If you stayed at the cave you would still be able to go to work at Starbucks, so-"

"How do you know about that? What are you, some kind of stalker? Do I not get any sliver of privacy?!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"No! You know what? I don't want to be on that stupid team. I don't want to help you guys out, I don't want you nosing into my business, I don't want your charity, I don't want to be somewhere where I'm constantly looked down on!"

Hot tears started to form in my eyes. My hands were balled up into fists, my nails were digging into my hand.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Get out!"

"Kitten, just let me-"

And then I slapped him. Hard. My hand stung from the blow, his face already starting turning red where I hit him.

"I am going to count to ten, and if you aren't out of this apartment I am getting out my whip and beat the feathers off of you little birdy!"

Robin held a hand to the cheek that was slapped and put the envelope on the floor where he was standing.

And then he was gone.

And I sat there on the bare living room floor, thinking about how it's always going to be like this. I'll always be on my own, trying to take care of myself, going through life with no education, no mom, no friends, no dad, no life. I'll always be working at fast food places. I might never see my mom again, and for whatever reason I have two strangers keeping tabs on me.

And to top it off, I don't know how much longer I have until "they" find me.

So I cried.

Because I have nothing better to do.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Where are You Taking Me?

I stood behind the cash register debating whether or not I should call back my "aunt". I guess I could use some help. Things have gotten crazy, I realize that I might be in over my head. Of course, I'll never admit that to anybody, not even Batman and Robin.

Especially not them.

I heard the front door open and close. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and plastered on a smile. When I see who it is, my smile doesn't feel forced anymore. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks!"

Dick nods, but doesn't smile. "Hey."

"What can I get you?"

Dick scratches behind his head. "I, um, was actually wondering when you were free, I thought we could...talk."

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "My shift ends in 23 minutes, I won't have much time till I have to be somewhere... I get off of my afternoon shift at one, I have 45 minutes after that before I have to get in touch with someone...then I'll have to get home."

Dick looks at the ground, then back at me. "How about tonight at 7:30? I can meet you somewhere, or we could pick you-"

"We?"

Dick shuffles his feet. "We as in- well, I meant, my chauffeur... Alfred."

"I see. Hold on."

I go to find some paper and a pen, I come back and jot down my number. "Here. Text me, we'll figure something out."

Dick nods. "Okay."

"Anything else? Coffee? Juice? My email address?"

Dick chuckles. "Nope. I'm good."

With that, he's gone.

What's eating him?

**~Meow~**

Dick closes the door and straps on his seat belt. Bruce sat beside him. "Well?"

Dick held up a piece of paper. "I got her digits. She's expecting me to text her later."

"Good."

Alfred starts the car. "Where to next, Master Bruce?"

**~Meow~**

Bruce couldn't think straight. He had been rushed in and out of share-hold meetings and his receptionists had been spitting out messages and calls to him, and he still couldn't make himself focus. He couldn't take his mind off of the inevitable confrontation he was going to have to face soon.

He slouched into his leather swivel chair in his main office and sighed. There's no telling how she would take it. She might ask a bunch of questions that he can't (or would rather not) answer, he would most likely have to convince her somehow that he was really just trying to help her, she might hate him...

Bruce stood up and gazed out the window down on the blurs of traffic. There's no backing out now. Her safety is at risk, and he might not be able to get rid of the problem, but he could at least keep her safe.

That's all that mattered to him now.

**~Meow~**

I sucked in a deep breath and dialed my aunt's number. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. Voicemail.

"Hey, um, it's Beatrice. I'm fine. Things are going great, I have a job, and I'm getting along well...thought you'd like to know that. I've got a lot of questions, I'm not sure how many you can answer, but we should get together sometime. Call me, I guess."

I hung up and checked my old text messages. Dick said where to meet him tonight, I better get going.

**~Meow~**

Gotham Park. It's beautiful at night, and wide open. I feel exposed. But whatever. I'll survive I guess. I have to make this work, this new life I mean. I sigh and sit down on a near by bench.

"Hey."

I turn around, it's Dick. He's smiling, but it's not genuine. I stand up and knit my eyebrows together. "Is everything okay? You look upset."

Dick ignores my question. "Let's go for a walk."

**~Meow~**

Dick hadn't said a word. He isn't speaking. Any questions and conversation starters that were thrown at him were either dodged, ignored, or received blunt answers. So now I'm just silently following.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally decides to speak. "I'm guessing you'd like to know what this is about?"

"Um, yeah."

Dick turns to me. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

What kind of question is that? "Yes."

"Follow me."

He leads me around the corner to a dark and empty street. He walks up to a high end looking car and opens the door. "Hop in."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "My mom taught me to not get into cars with strange men."

Before Dick could respond I slipped inside the car and buckled my seat belt. "Where are we going?"

"That's top secret, you'll see."

What is it with this guy?

I sigh and lean back in the seat. I gaze out of the window and watch the traffic as we fly by. Next thing I know, we are pulling up to a gate, the gate opens and the driver guides the car around the spiral of a road up to this hugemundo mansion, I expect him to pull to the front door, but he passes the front of the building altogether, from the window all I see is black, dark trees, black sky, I can't tell where we are going.

I tense up. "Dick?"

He doesn't respond.

The car stops. I am prepared to jump out of the car and bolt, but then the blackness in front of the car creaks open, the little light that passes through the opening outlines the mechanical doors and the car pushes forward down this concrete path that's lit up on either side by what looks like the kind of lights you would see on an airplane runway.

The path spirals downward, and when we come into a clearing I see high ceilings that dissolve into blackness, I also see rocky walls and different staircases leading to different levels of...this place. The car stops and is put into park. I quickly unbuckle my seat belt and step out of the car, I crane my neck back and take everything in. I turn and see a giant display of computer screens and keyboards, there are many multicolored buttons and blips on screens, I can't make out what any of them could possibly be for.

And then I see it. In the middle of this...cave, there is a slick black, shiny, long, car. The accents are dark blueish, it's beautiful. I'm sure I've seen somewhere before... I hear high pitched screeches come from above me, they echo off of the walls and send chills down my spine, then I hear wings flapping and out of the blackness above me emerge a flock of bats, migrating to another side of the ceiling.

A car door opens and closes behind me. I turn to Dick. He smiles and opens his arms to gesture around him. "Kitten, welcome to the Batcave!"

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review! P.S- I hope I did the Batcave justice... I'm not sure if I truly described it correctly...**


	9. Chapter 9 Waking Up to Reality

My head hurts. All I am aware of is the throbbing in my head. Slowly, pieces fall into place. First, I recognize that all I can see is black. Then I figure out that I'm not alone, because I can hear muffled voices in the background, I become aware that I am laying down on a soft bed. Then I groan and use all of my energy to open my eyes.

I see the black high ceilings and rocky walls. Oh God, it wasn't a dream. I groan again and push myself to an upright position. I am now looking at Dick and Batman. Dick smirked. "You passed out."

Oh, that's not embarrassing at all.

I look at Batman, maybe he'll explain things. "Why am I here? And why is he here? And when can I leave?"

Batman heaves an exasperated sigh. "You are here because we need to get some things out in the open, you can leave after we are through."

"Okay, so why is he here?"

Dick cracks up, he's bent over, clutching his stomach. "Well...that should be fairly obvious."

I slip off of the twin sized mattress and put my hands on my hips. "Would somebody _please_ just tell me what's going on?!" I don't even try to keep the whine out of my voice.

I freeze, then unfreeze, then freeze again. Dick + Batcave + Robin knowing about my job + Batman = HELLO?

I gasp and lean against the bed for support. I look at Dick. "You're Robin?!" I then turn to Batman and point at Dick. "He's Robin?!"

I look back at Dick. "You're Robin!"

Dick smirks. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Shut up!"

I sit back down on the bed and look at Batman. "So, if Robin is Dick, and Dick is Robin, then who are you?"

Dick/Robin groans. "Seriously? You really don't know? Typical."

Batman silently reaches up and grasps his mask, sliding the cowl off of his face. I gasp. Brown eyes, jet black slightly wavy hair.

Bruce Wayne.

I stand up, and when I speak my voice barely lets out a squeak. "Dad?"

Then my knees give in and I fall forward into a pit of darkness.

**~Meow~**

I woke up again on a bed. This time it wasn't in the Batcave, I was in a room, a very big room. I pressed a hand to my forehead. A silver haired ( thinning on the top) with a mustache came into the room carrying a tray with some water and pills.

"Oh good, you're up Miss Beatrice. Master Bruce wanted me to make sure that you took something for your headache. Would you like some tea? For the nerves, of course."

My voice was raspy. "So, does Bruce know about my family ties?"

"With Miss Kyle? Yes."

I shook my head and grabbed the water and pills. "No, my ties with him."

The man's eyes softened. "Yes, I imagine that this is why he requested that you were brought here. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

I chuckled half-heartily. "You have no idea."

I gasped and looked at my watch. "Is that the time?"

Alfred looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 3 in the morning, miss."

I stood up and looked at the full body mirror that was in the room. My hair was mangled and dirty, my clothes were mussed, and my mascara was smeared ever so slightly under my eyes from were I had smudged it.

"I look like something the cat dragged in."

This is so not how I had hoped to look when I first met my dad. Embarrassment and shame washed over me. How long have I looked like this?

"There is a bathroom through that door, miss. You may wash up if you wish, I should go and tell Master Bruce that you are awake once he gets back."

"Gets back?"

"From his nightly duties."

"Oh, right. That..."

I sighed and looked at my feet. "Thank you...um, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service, miss."

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred left me to get cleaned up. I walked into the bathroom and started the water.

**~Meow~**

After showering, I found a silky bathrobe to slip into until morning. I folded my clothes and sat them on the end of the bed. I looked at the clock. 3:24 am.

I pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. I might as well get some rest, I don't know when Bruce will be back, and I need my beauty sleep.

**~Meow~**

I wake up and look at the clock. 7:03 am.

I get up and yank on my clothes. I grab my shoes and carry them in my hand. I don't want to wake anyone up with my loud shoes.

I slowly step outside the bedroom door. I look down both sides of the hallway. Which way to go? Eeenie, meenie, miney, mo. Left it is.

I tread down the hallway, taking in everything, and silently hoping I'll find my way out of here without getting lost or having to ask a vase for directions...

I need to get home, call work, wait a minute, I can do that now. I flip out my PawPal and dial my boss at Starbucks. After explaining that I was sick with the flu, I hung up and prepared to call my boss at Subway.

"Well, you who's conscious."

I jump and turn to Dick, glaring daggers at him. "Okay, when's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting you a catbell. Seriously, you have got to stop sneaking up on people."

Dick smirked. "Wow, we've been talking for over ten seconds and you haven't passed out yet. I'm impressed."

If my nail buds weren't filed down to nothingness I'd claw his eyes out.

Dick looks behind him. "You know you're going the wrong way, right? Alfred made breakfast. This way."

I sighed and followed him. This was going to be a long day.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth Spills Out

This is torture.

Okay, don't get me wrong, the omelet tastes great, but this is still pretty painful to go through. It's just so... awkward.

I sigh and put down my fork. The silence is suffocating.

I lean back into the chair and look at my dad. "Okay, how come you haven't contacted me before now? Let's start there."

Bruce leaned forward and folded his hands together. "Don't you think I've tried that? I had no way to contact your mother, and even if I did, she'd lie about the pregnancy, and about you. She wouldn't want me near you."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

I stood up and throw my hands in the air. "EVERYTHING in life is 'complicated' in SOME way, especially when your mom is a retired SUPERCRIMINAL and your dad is BATMAN! There's NOTHING in my life that WON'T be COMPLICATED SOMEHOW so you might as well SPILL because I am veeryy close to giving up on you and mom, so fess up!"

Dick cleared his throat and stood up. "It seems there are some things you need to talk about. I'll be in my room." Dick walks (very quickly) out of the dining hall.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. You deserve to know."

I sit back down and patiently wait for him to continue. Bruce breathes in deeply again before speaking. "Your mother and I were both young. I met her at a fundraising event for an animal shelter, and Batman met her as a thief one night when Catwoman was stealing the Emerald Eye of the Cat at a museum. I didn't connect the two until I finally arrested her. It was...shocking. I had developed some feelings for your mother. The tabloids had exploded over my visits with Selina Kyle, saying that I might actually be settling down..."

Bruce took in another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "At a time, I actually did consider entering a serious relationship with her, as Bruce Wayne, not Gotham's playboy. So the news of her...activities, was a hard blow. But no matter what I did, she always got under my skin, I couldn't shake her off, I couldn't get over her. The only problem with us, was the side of the law she was on..."

Bruce swallowed. "Then there was me." He leaned forward, his eyes were pained and remorseful. "I realize why she left, and why she's kept me from you. It's why I'll never marry, never settle down, never start a family. Well, never intentionally start one. As Batman, I give every piece of myself to the people of my city, I do everything I can out of vengeance and anger. I do everything in my power to make sure that nobody else...has to go...through what I did... when I was younger... it, that's why. There's no room for anything else in my life. Not then, not even now. Not ever. Not for you, or Dick, or your mom. It's a hard truth, and I don't expect you to understand, or agree with it. But it is what it is, and I'm too far gone to change things."

He sighs and stands up. "That's the choice I made. And I made that choice, so that nobody else would have to, ever."

I was speechless. I wasn't expecting that. He gave up everything. I swallow the lump in my throat. "Do you ever wish you could change anything? Or go back?"

Bruce looked at me...sad. "I wish I could have been there when you were born. I wish I could have played some part in picking out your name, or buying you clothes, or even changing your diapers and teaching to to walk and talk and write. I wish I was there to hold your hand in the parking lots and remind you to look both ways before crossing the street. I wish I was there when you first went to kindergarten... I wish I didn't miss everything. And now you're here, independent and starting to make your own decisions. I wish I didn't miss all the time when you needed someone to help you with everything."

Bruce...no, Dad, is starting to tear up. My daddy.

I stood up. He can't fall apart. He can't break. He can't. I need him to be strong, I can't see him like this. I step from my place at the long table and head towards him, tears now spill over and roll down my cheeks. "Daddy..."

And then there we are, hugging and crying like a buncha babies.

And I'm strangely okay with that.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Arrangements

He saw. It was written all over his face.

After pulling myself together, i went back upstairs to take one last look at the place before i figured out my next move. I ran into Dick in the hallway.

He wanted to say something, but he didnt know how. He finally rested a hand on my shoulder and said "I havent seen him break down like that in 4 years. He needed it."

Then he disappeared.

Okay then.

**~Meow~**

I closed the car door behind me. My dad rolled down his window. "My offer still stands."

I simply waved and said "Thanks for the ride."

I unlocked the door to my apartment. I guess i should start thinking about school, huh?

First things first though.

I found a pen and paper and start writing.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine. I'm here. I'm alive. Aunt Maggie called. I haven't gotten back to her yet. Rhings here are fine. I have a job (or three) and I'm able to hold up my own._

_So, about Dad... he knows I'm here. But it's okay, everything's fine, we have each others backs._

_Hope things are okay with you. _

_I love you._

_B_

_P.S.- Don't write back. I won't be here much longer. Dad has made some arrangements for me._

I fold the paper in thirds and put it in an addressed envelope.

My bags are packed within 30 minutes, and i pull out my PawPal.

"I'm ready."

_"Good. You know the way?"_

"Yes."

_"See you there."_

**~To be Continued~**

**i know its super short and i hate that! But i wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. Reviews?**


End file.
